1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication system, an information processing apparatus, a controlled device, an information processing method and a program, and particularly relates to a communication system, an information processing apparatus, a controlled device, an information processing method and a program capable of allowing the controlled device to perform processing suitable for events occurred at the controlled device not depending on the user's operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various techniques of controlling a recording device located at home from a place where one has gone and the like through a network by using a mobile device such as a cellular phone device are proposed. For example, a user can select a program from EPG (Electronic Program Guide) displayed on the cellular phone device and can set recording reservation of the selected program through the network.
The user also can delete the recorded program or can some other operations through the network in response to confirmation of a message transmitted from the recording device by an E-mail and the like.
The transmission of the message from the recording device is performed when, for example, it is difficult to perform recording according to the set reservation because free space of a hard disc included in the recording device is little or when there is an unrecordable program because plural recording reservations are set at the same time slot.
The user checks the message and can allow the cellular phone device to delete the recorded programs (titles) to secure free space of the hard disc or to delete some of reservations to perform recording according to the setting.
In JP-A-2006-54818 (Patent Document 1), a technique in which a list of reservation information set in a recording device located at home can be checked through a network by using a cellular phone device is disclosed.